1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control apparatus, and more specifically, to a numerical control apparatus capable of operation without regard to the specifications of commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a numerical control apparatus uses various commands, such as machining commands and auxiliary commands annexed thereto, macro commands for customizing the machining commands, C-language commands for customizing display and operation, etc. Normally, these commands are prepared according to specifications proper to the numerical control apparatus as an object of commanding. In preparing these commands, if a different numerical control apparatus is used, the commanding method sometimes may vary though functions are the same or commanding method itself is not defined. In the case where some of the specifications of the commands vary depending on the numerical control apparatus as the object of commanding, therefore, the commands are prepared quite separately despite their identity.
Accordingly, the commands must be prepared in due consideration of the specifications of the numerical control apparatus as the object of commanding.
FIG. 8 is a schematic block diagram for illustrating the behavior of commands for a conventional numerical control apparatus. Referring to FIG. 8, there is shown an arrangement that includes a command preparation environment intended mainly for command preparation and a numerical control apparatus that actuates a numerical control apparatus body to perform operation such as machining in response to a prepared command. The command preparation environment is provided with command preparation editing means 1 and command register means 2. The command prepared in the command preparation editing means 1 is stored in command storage means 3 by means of the command register means 2. The numerical control apparatus is provided with the command storage means 3, command reading means 4, command interpreting means 11, control device interface means 15, command executing means 16, a numerical control apparatus body 20, and a peripheral device 30.
The command stored in the command storage means 3 is delivered to the command executing means 16 through the command reading means 4. This command is executed in the numerical control apparatus body 20, whereupon processing such as machining is carried out. The command executing means 16 exchanges data with the peripheral device 30, such as a CRT or input-output device, through the control device interface means 15. When the command is executed by the command executing means 16, it is converted by the command interpreting means 11, such as a compiler or interpreter, into a signal form that is executable by the numerical control apparatus body 20.
In the conventional numerical control apparatus, as described above, the command preparation requires a great store of knowledge of specifications proper to the numerical control apparatus and takes much time and labor.
Some machine tools that employ a numerical control apparatus may use another numerical control apparatus for various reasons, including the necessity of improved functions, reduction in cost, etc. Since these numerical control apparatuses have different command specifications, quite different commands must be prepared, and this command preparation is a severe burden.
In the case where a numerical control apparatus is replaced with a new one by retrofitting or the like, making the most of a driving part of a machining apparatus, for example, commands that have been stored in the former control apparatus for years must be modified and adjusted to the specifications of the new apparatus. Thus, the replacement takes much time and labor, and besides, the commands of the broken-in specifications cannot be used.
In general, the manufacturer of a numerical control apparatus originally settles the specifications of the apparatus, so that a user of the apparatus cannot avoid a burden that is attributable to modification of the specifications.
An object of the present invention is to provide numerical control apparatuses capable of using common commands despite the differences in command specifications, thereby solving the aforementioned problems of the conventional numerical control apparatuses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a numerical control apparatus capable using commands independent of its hardware or software.
According to the present invention, commands for different numerical control apparatuses are made common by mounting each numerical control apparatus with a command executing environment as a virtual numerical control device that is independent of the apparatus. More specifically, the specifications of the virtual executing environment are settled, and a command prepared by a user is used as a command for the virtual numerical control device. By doing this, a command independent of a specific numerical control apparatus can be created. Thus, a command need not be re-created for each alternative numerical control apparatus.
The virtual numerical control device is provided with command interpreting means for interpreting a command for the virtual numerical control device, command executing means for executing the interpreted command, and interface means for the delivery of information to and from a real numerical control apparatus.
The command interpreting means of the virtual numerical control device interprets grammar and converts the command into a set of basic instructions that are easy to execute. The command executing means, which is a processor section of the virtual numerical control device, successively reads and executes commands converted into sets of basic instructions by the command interpreting means, in the same manner as a conventional microprocessor. The interface means converts an output command from the command executing means into the interface specifications of the numerical control apparatus (or adjusts the transfer of information between the virtual and real numerical control devices).
More specifically, a numerical control apparatus according to the present invention comprises a virtual numerical control device and a real numerical control device. In an aspect of the invention, the virtual numerical control device includes means for converting an input command into a set of basic instructions, executing means for executing the input command, and interface means for connection with the real numerical control device. Based on the result of execution by the executing means, the virtual numerical control device actuates the real numerical control device through the interface means.
In another aspect of the invention, the virtual numerical control device has a proper input command system and includes executing means for executing the command according to the proper input command system and interface means for connection with the real numerical control device. Based on the result of execution by the executing means, the virtual numerical control device actuates the real numerical control device through the interface means.
In still another aspect of the invention, the virtual numerical control device has a proper input command system and includes means for converting an input command into a set of basic instructions, executing means for executing the command based on the proper command system, and interface means for connection with the real numerical control device. Based on the result of execution by the executing means, the virtual numerical control device actuates the real numerical control device through the interface means.